


False Love

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison is Allison, First Kiss, Klaus is uncomfortable, Luther realizes he has a crush on Allison, Pseudo-Incest, Rumors, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: After a training session with his sister, Luther realizes he has feelings for Allison. Unable to accept what this means he asks Klaus for advice and although uncomfortable his brother gives him some. Allison however has her own solution to this problem...
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	False Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just experimenting with different writing styles. I’m not sure how I really feel about it yet. <3

He isn't sure what he's doing really. 

It's dark, moonlight passes over his skin and occasionally shadows from birds or bats pass over him and he just stares at the ceiling. He traces each and every line as he lays on top of his sheets, unable to fall asleep after today.

After training this morning with Allison. After pinning her to the ground, smudging dirt across her face and seeing the pure disheveled expression she had while her hair had spilled out in every direction. It was an image he just can't get out of his head, he hovered over her and engrained it into his brain.

Now every time he so much as closes his eyes he sees her and he remembers the way her chest moved up and down as she breathed, the way her eyes seemed to flutter, and most importantly the way his hips fit so snug against hers.

For once he hated his father. That moment when his father blew the whistle and told him to get up. It was like every other time but suddenly, he hated it, him, his father. Reginald spoiled that moment for him and he couldn't help but be upset.

He rolls over, eyes closed, that image in his mind without fail. It just won't leave and it’s just too easy to imagine like it's happening. Allison's scent, her soft skin, her sweet voice, everything is so easy to feel when his eyes are closed and his breathing is even.

His dick twitches and seems to respond well to his fantasy. Which alarms him more than he thought it would. He's thinking of his sister, his lovely sister who's always clinging to him and begging him to braid her hair. He's thinking of her right now and feeling...this way.

He doesn't know why he can't stop or what's wrong with him. He thinks for a moment though, a split second is all it takes really for his heart to pick up as his mind settles on an answer.

Love...this must be love.

He sits upright and places a hand over his mouth while a blush trails across his cheeks. Is this love? Is that what's going on?

He likes her, always had some sort of crush on her but...love? That's crazy, isn't it? Does he want to caress her skin? Feel her lips on his? He feels almost sick when his dick twitches at the very thought.

This is fine, he tells himself, lies more like and he buys it.

————————————————————

He knocks on Klaus's door, no other reason than his mind is running wild and he needs something to soothe it. He might normally go to Allison but now...he can't risk it. He can't risk her finding out, he couldn't deal with the disgust or disapproval. He couldn't deal with heartbreak because suddenly he's forced to face that maybe he's always had some sort of attraction to her.

He cracks the door open, fully expecting to see Klaus sleeping but instead he comes face to face with his brother sitting up and painting his nails an ugly shade of pink. He knocks again lightly, seeing as Klaus hasn't noticed him. His brother looks up and gives him a soft smile, one laced with drowsiness. "Come in," it sounds like Klaus is forcing himself to be opening.

He walks in and shuts the door behind him. He scratches at his neck as he takes a seat beside Klaus, uncomfortable for a lot of reasons. He picks on Klaus a lot, never ever visits him at night, and usually, it's all of them, the boys, not just him and Klaus so it's awkward.

He needed someone to talk to and he figured Klaus wouldn't judge him. 

"I think I'm in love," he told his brother who stopped painting his nails for a full moment of silence before giving a knowing smirk. Luther bites his lip, hating how small he feels.

It's hard to do this, laying his cards out on the table even if he's hiding a few faces. It's just a precaution thing, he's testing the waters before he fully dives in.

"Oh dear brother I'm so happy for you!" His brother gushes out, seeming to suddenly become energized while he simultaneously started to purr. "Need advice? I'm practically a love doctor~" Klaus said singing tone while pointing his pink, newly painted fingers at him. 

He shrugs his shoulders and lays back against the wall. He slouches and takes a deep breath, trying to relax and prepare himself at the same time.

"You don't have to tell me who it is," his brother tells him, almost like he can see inside his mind and knows he's talking about his sister, their sister.

He shakes his head and heat travels drown his neck. He needs to tell Klaus the truth because...because he just needs to know if what he's feeling is normal or if he's some kind of pervert.

"It's Allison," he confesses to Klaus who seems to lose his smirk and all the spunk he just had. Just like that, gone in the blink of an eye. He regrets it immediately, he should have just taken his brother's offer.

"I know," Klaus says as he caps the nail polish, sitting it in his lap with a huff. "I really didn't need to hear that."

He opens his mouth, wanting, needing to apologize for being a no-good brother. He'll say he's made a mistake, he isn't really in love, he'll go back to bed and forget all about it. 

Klaus shushes him.

"It's not as if I'm going to tell you what you're feeling is wrong but it's just...unnatural to me." His brother looks away from Luther, unable to face the source of his unease. "I care about you though and I want you to be happy. Even if that means this," Klaus makes a couple exaggerated motions with his hands.

"So you'll give me advice?" He asks and his brother nods but doesn't look happy about it.

"I've watched you two for a while...we all have, I bet even Dad knows. You two have a connection it's not hard to see but..." his brother trails off before biting his lip. "I think she likes you too," he adds on, completely disregarding whatever he had intended to say before.

He feels hot and sweaty, his hand seems to stick against the skin at his neck so he just drops it in his lap. He's happy to hear that, it makes him happy so much happier than Klaus could ever know.

"I bet all you'd really have to do is confess...tell her how you feel and how much you just want her to feel safe and protected."

He nods and Klaus gives him a sad smile. It hurts to see and hurts to hear the roughness in his brother's voice more.

Klaus talks a little longer, giving false smiles and reassuring glances but Luther knows the truth. He didn't want to give that advice.

————————————————————

Allison comes to him in the morning, early, an hour or so before anyone else is awake. She comes to him with a sweet smile and a small gesture telling him to come with her. He does, even though all he wants to do is sleep.

He gets out of bed, follows her scent as she brings him into her room. She hands him a hair tie before sitting on her bed. She sits there, her shoulders straight and her eyes closed.

"Braid my hair," she tells him, nice and softly, but underneath all that it's a demand, something she expects from him. He sits down behind her and does as she asks. He separates her hair into three sections and then he weaves them together.

His palms hold on to her soft hair and when he leans in he can smell her shampoo. It smells faintly of lavender and it's the same scent she's always used. It's so familiar that it makes his stomach roll.

"Allison," he whispers to her, his heart threatening to explode in his chest. "I think...I love you."

"Love you too," she says half-heartedly, she doesn't even seem to ponder it and his heart shutters. She doesn't understand, she doesn't get it, he loves her not just in a brotherly way. He wants to run a hand over her thighs and down her legs, he wants to give her a kiss among many other things.

He finishes the braid with the hair tie before pressing a hand on her chest, pushing her down, Allison's eyes fly open in confusion. He lays beside her on the bed, and her confusion dissolves into laughter.

"Is something wrong?" She asks him as she brings a hand up to his face, slowly she rubs a fingertip across his cheek. He grasps her hand gingerly and presses her palm to his lips, he gives it a kiss. She giggles and he kisses it again.

"I love you," he says again to her as he lets go of her hand and leans down to her face. He cups her cheek and presses his lips against hers. She tenses up underneath him and he tenses up too. He didn't expect that, not at all. 

He doesn't understand why her eyes are wide or why she seems to be inching away on the bed. He isn't going to hurt her, he would never do that to her.

He _Loves her._

__

__

He pulls away and she presses a hand against his chest and looks away from him. "Luther...that's wrong," she tells him, her fingers dig into his chest so hard he's sure there are indentions now.

"But...why? You love me too don't you?"

"Yes but...I don't want it like this."

Tears prick his eyes and he gets that overwhelming urge to cry. To tell her she doesn't understand how much he loves her, how much he just wants her to be happy...

Allison leans up with an eerie smile on her lips. "I heard a rumor you've loved me since you were Six," she whispers into his ear and he just goes blank.

He loves her, he does. He has no doubts in his mind that she's the woman he's been searching for. He has for a long time, had a crush on her that is.

Even now as she lays so close to him all he can do is imagine how easy it'd be to take her. To push her over and hold down her hands and rub his hips against hers. Of course, he won't do that because he loves her and he wants her to love him too.

That's why he has to earn it...right?

"Your hair looks lovely," he tells her as she sits upright and runs a hand through it.

"Yes, yes it does." She replies and he can see how his compliment is working. He's getting there, slowly but steadily he's winning her heart and that's all he's ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably a few typos...my apologies until I can fix them.


End file.
